The present disclosure relates to the technical field of a disc conveying device, and particularly relates to the technical field wherein a disc-shaped recording medium, which is conveyed by a conveying roller supported by rails, is ejected by an ejecting lever, which is supported by rails, being pressed, whereby the ejected amount of disc-shaped recording medium is increased while ensuring simplicity of the mechanism thereof.
There are disc conveying devices that convey disc-shaped recording medium on which image data and audio data are recorded. For example, there is such a disc conveying device wherein a pair of driving belts is disposed on opposite sides, sandwiching the disc-shaped recording medium, and the disc-shaped recording medium is conveyed by having the driving belts pressed against the peripheral face of the disc-shaped recording medium so as to feed the disc (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-328799).
Also, there is a disc conveying device wherein multiple feeding rollers are disposed on opposite sides, sandwiching the disc-shaped recording medium, and the feeding rollers press against, and cause to rotate, the peripheral face of the disc-shaped recording medium, thereby conveying the disc-shaped recording medium (e.g., Japanese Patent No. 3640174 and Japanese Patent No. 3690300).